The present disclosure relates to systems and methods of financial management, and more specifically, to systems and methods that facilitate account management and financial planning for individuals and other entities (e.g., small businesses, etc.).
Individuals and other entities often rely on computer-based systems for different types of financial planning, including budgeting, spending tracking, and so on. However, many existing computer-based systems are cumbersome to use and have limited capabilities regarding the types of financial planning and account management services offered.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved system and method for financial planning and account management for individuals, small businesses, and other users that overcame the disadvantages of existing systems.